


Shadow Hunters Oneshots

by ullfloattoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (if you squint), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry blow jobs, Biting, Blood, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Times, Gore I guess, Height Kink, Is that a thing, Jace refers to Simon as a girl like once, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of incest, Mpreg, Over stimulation, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Raphael, Vampire! Simon, Vampires, brief mention of underage, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short little oneshots, you can request in comments or on my tumblr. </p><p>current update: "Sebastian/Jace"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saphael- Raphael Bites Simon

**Author's Note:**

> you can request @stilesgreenbean on tumblr and also this is based off of what i know on the show, so anything different in the books was not a 'mistake' also it goes off of show lore just a liiiiitle bit for ship purposes, I know Simon went into a coma state after she bit him but oh well
> 
> ps to all the people from my other stories, I am still continuing my joshler.

Simon grips the nape of the vampire’s neck. The thump in his head grows softer and less painful as he licks into Raphael’s mouth, as if he is his cure. The new mark is sensitive when Raphael pulls away briefly to admire his work. On the dark couch, Simon squirms and aches for his abused mouth to be attached to his again.

 

He had just fed the mundane a taste of his own blood, Simon instantly became hooked, Raphael originally wanted to teach him a lesson out of the bite, if you're going to play with fire, you're going to get burned. But Raphael smiles at the boy, takes off his glasses and lets the poor soul ride out the trip. For now, Raph has him wrapped around his bony finger, helpless and begging so much Simon takes it apon himself to force the other’s hands into his dark curls.

 

“Easy, boy.” He mutters in between pecks. Simon doesn't listen, just eases himself into his lap now, eyes brimmed with salty tears.

 

“It hurts,” it’s a toss up between a choke and moan. Raphael spends a moment to debate whether it’s Simon’s neck, heart, or dick he is referring to.

 

"What?" Raphael purrs.

 

Simon lets out an exasperated groan, he stutters for what seems like a century, "Make it stop." Is what he pleads.

 

Raphael licks up the side of Simon's neck when a new spurt of blood comes from the deep punctures. He still holds his head firm in his grip. Scarlet fills his mouth, tasting of sweet copper. He bites his lip when Simon arches into the air. "Oh, baby," he chuckles, "you're not going anywhere." 


	2. Saphael- Simon's parents find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write where they meet each other's families. Raphael meets Simon's mother and sister and Simon meets Raphael's elderly mother and all his brothers and their families."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the lovely feedback. I love every single one of you guys (: Feel free to leave me more prompts (Maybe some malec? :o )

 

When Simon confessed to his sister that yes, he has been sneaking around lately, no he is not a psycho, but he is a vampire, she ran straight to their mother.

 

“Mom!” She screamed, “Simon is snorting coke!” 

 

Simon had to pull out his fangs and shed a few tears for them to accept who he really was. “I’m still your son! I-” He begged his mother to hear him out. 

 

“Oh yeah, sure, just supernatural, blood sucking, immortal, regular old Simon alright!” Rebecca had butted in. 

 

They were pissed to put it lightly.

 

“My baby...who did this to you?” 

 

Simon attempted to swallow that ever present lump, “His name is Raphael.” 

 

-

 

Raphael got the call early on Sunday morning, “My family wishes to meet with yours.” 

 

He blinked, “Kid, don’t get too ahead of yourself...I’m not going to pop the-”

 

Simon’s heart raced, “No!” He awkwardly laughed. “They’re uh, pretty mad?” Barks came from across the line that made Raphael walk away from his own brothers to a more quiet area. He rolled his eyes once he repeated his statement. 

 

Raphael was reluctant, but he agreed to haul his elderly mother and brothers into a sleek black car to Simon’s. As soon as the vampire even sets foot on the first stair of the porch, there’s an uproar. 

 

The Lewis’ emerge from outside, Elaine angrily holding a rolling pin and Rebecca’s arms crossed. Simon shyly stands behind them in the opening. 

 

“How could you turn my son into a nightcrawler!” She cries over the heavy New York traffic. “Next thing you know he’ll be locked in his room with dead humans rather than playboys!” 

 

Raphael chuckled, “ _Dios_ , on the contrary, he’s actually quite a good boy.” He turned his gaze to the shuddering mess. “He only feeds when given permission, and you don’t need to worry about racey magazines anymore.” 

 

His mother smacked him across the head with her palm, Simon’s face turned pink and he watched Rebecca pick up her jaw from the floor. His brothers hooped and hollered in encouragement, egging him on by pushing him forward. 

 

Elaine scoffed in disbelief, “You do not talk about Simon like that! How could you raise such an inappropriate, brutal, mess?” The vampire had to hold his siblings back by their jackets.

 

“Escúchame, señorita, all my son was trying to do was-” Her croaky but stern voice got lost in the wind when Raphael looked over through the doorway again. Simon,back pressed against the frame sighed and caught his stare. 

 

Raphael showed his needle sharp fangs. He licked across them and tilted his head to the left in a jerky movement. His mother laced pale fingers through her hair as he ranted in a mix of english and spanish, Simon’s back straightened and used his thumb to point him.

  
He nodded and quietly made his way to the back alley of the apartment where Simon stood in the fire escape. 


	3. Saphael- A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O Dirty Talk, Daddy kink, Over Stim, Rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest OP! Should I leave this work strictly Saphael?

 

Lying tangled and sweaty in the dark sheets is agonizing for Simon. His alpha nowhere to be found, his hands are sweaty and sticky with salt from his own come. His dick hangs in between his legs hard and angry and spurts when even thinking of Raphael.

 

Ten minutes later, Raphael swings open the door to the apartment, having smelt Simon’s musky sweet scent miles away on a hunt. When he finds Simon face down on the bed a shuddering mess and clothes already strewn across the floor, Raphael instantly grows hard. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Simon, being just 18 had had heat for a good handful of times, but never had an alpha to call his own. Whenever feeling that familiar slick starting to form and other alpha’s and beta’s eyes on him in public, he usually opted for the prescription pills. This time though, finally he had a mate to go through it with.

 

Raphael wasn’t really expecting a reply, he let his instincts take over and palmed himself through his dark jeans. Simon let out a shaky breath and grabbed through Raphael’s cloth covered cock and nuzzled it against his wet hole.

 

Simon got to his hands and knees. Raphael pulled down the tight boxers and placed his thumbs on either side of Simon, stretching out his ass. “Daddy.” Simon whispered, head down in the duvet.

 

Raphael stuttered, placed one hand on the small of Simon’s back. “What was that?”

 

Simon closed his eyes in pain and pleasure, “Daddy, fuck me.”

 

Raphael praised him with a kiss to his neck. “Oh princess,” Raphael slipped a lone finger inside of his boy, “you have to show me you need it.”

 

Simon had made the mistake of opening his mouth to spew filthy words that secretly made Raphael crumble.”I want you to fill me up. Breed me, let everyone know I’m yours,” he tried to stay firm in his place, holding Simon down into the sheets but another sentence was strung out, “mark me, bite me, Raphael, I just want your dick in me so so bad.” The omega was crying.

 

To shut him up before he impaled Simon on his knot, Raphael stuck two fingers inside of him, Simon screamed at the warmth finally being taken care of. Eventually after some prep Simon was ready. Raphael popped the head in and eased it back out, bringing a trail of new lube with him that Simon had just secreted. He dragged his blunt fangs over the side of Simon’s neck where he had bit him many months before. “Do you remember?”

 

“Yes,” Simon whined.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“You bit me on my 17th birthday,” Simon arches as Raphael inches inside further, “I became yours.”

 

Raphael hums, he had been so eager after those first few hesitant tastes of his blood.

 

“You fucked me on my 4th night at the DuMort.” He get’s his angle right and pushes slow, teasing the bundle of nerves, he remembers the night fondly.

 

“You begged me so nicely, my boy.”

 

“I wanted your cock so bad the moment I laid eyes on you, you had to be my alpha.” With that, Raphael slams inside. He slides back out and allows Simon to push back onto his dick. He then grabs his hair and pushes inside again now at a steady pace.

 

“You happy you have daddy’s dick to call yours?” Raphael chases his knot.

 

Simon nods, ruts himself against the ruined covers looking to dull the ever present ache. It’s no use, but luckily he has his medicine right beside him. Or in him, rather.

 

Sometimes Raphael will _talk_ , an extremely filthy talk like when he calls Simon his little fucking cum slut and slaps against the boys ass, bites over his shoulders and coos about how nice that pale skin looks. "How corrupted are you? You used to be so innocent, now you're pleading for my cock in you," Raphael tisks. This makes Simon bury his face into the pillow to hide his sobs when he thrusts into him.

 

Simon shakes his head in protest, "I'm not-" Raphael stills.

 

All it takes though is a broken moan from Simon and he’s right back at it, hushing him with grunted out whines about how good he feels, stretched around him, so hot and perfect. "Oh you are."

 

He pulls on Simon’s hair, "All mine," the bark is vicious, it sends chills down Simon's spine. He whispers something about how no one else is going to get near that little hole, about how only Raphael can make him sound like that, make him come so hard he blacks out and wakes up wanting more. "So desperate for it, spread out all wide and slack."

 

“Fuck!” Simon swears and bites at his arm when Raphael spills inside of him. The seed splashes around but the alpha keeps still inside of Simon, peppering him with kisses. The knot locked them together.

 

“You did so well.” Raphael begins to tug at Simon’s nipples on his sweaty chest, rolling them in between his fingers. Simon thrusts up into the air eagerly with eyes half lidded. He knows he can’t bring himself to get hard again, having jacked off since he woke up that afternoon. Simon mewls at his new bruises from the pad of Raph’s fingers at the base of his neck.

  
After his knot had finally softened, he pulled out of his omega, a trail of disgusting goop trickled out of Simon and onto his thigh. The younger scrunches his nose while Raphael sighs in disappointment, running his slender fingers in the mess, dreaming of something to plug him up with, until their next session.


	4. Saphael- Blowjobs/Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be great if you could do one where it's set after the season finale and Simon hasn't been feeding and Raphael finds him and let's him feed off of his neck and that leads to sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile! Im sorry for lack of update. I had a lot of tests this week! But, As you can maybe tell i changed this title from Saphael/Malec to just SH because I want to write more than just those parings!! *Cough* Jimon
> 
> leave me ideas!!! I'm begging

 

In the dead of night, Raphael stalks the streets. He finds the fledgling starving, packed away in an old abandoned warehouse, back against the wall shivering. His hair's a mess and his mouth is stained a faint red. 

 

“How’d you-”

 

“How’d I find you?” Raphael laughs, he walks around Simon in a slow pace. “Why, it was easy. You expected to let my own suffer?”

 

Simon’s gaze falls, “I’m not like you.”

 

Raphael rakes a cold finger under Simon’s chin and with the pad of his thumb he spreads the cold red across his face. “Leftovers I see. We’re family you and I, come on,” Raphael bares his neck. “Feed.”

 

His head thumps in pain, staring at the thick blue veins until eventually Simon licks his lips and gradually raises to shaky legs in order to make the trip to Raphael. “Are the hunters trying to cleanse you? Force you back into the helpless mundane you were?”

 

Unresponsive, Simon places a hand on the pale neck. Raphael tilts his head back further and his eyes roll in pleasure when he feels the sweet ache his boy brings. The blunt fangs enter his flesh and he sways with the sudden loss of blood. He had come full, knowing that Simon hadn't drank in a long time, not wanting to disgust the Shadowhunters. 

 

Raphael had to lean against the other vampire. “Easy, boy,” Simon continued at his fast pace, ears filled with cotton ecstasy. Raphael begins to pull away, “I said stop.” 

 

Simon backed Raphael into the creaky dark wooden wall. He could feel himself getting sleepy. Before he could pass out, Simon came up for a breath, wide eyed. 

 

Raphael gazed at Simon through lazy eyes, “don’t do that ever again.” He had meant it to sound threatening and menacing but it comes out panted and soft. It may be because the sight of Simon standing slightly above him,due to his buckled knees, and his blood staining his fangs. Simon catches his lingering gaze, grabs his shirts in fasts and kisses him deep with tongue and passion. Simon slumps against him, bringing them both to the ground where he had ached not too long ago. 

 

“If we’re brothers, you say, isn’t this wrong?” Simon breathes in his lap.

 

“Your Nephilim friends don’t seem to mind.” Raphael smirks. 

 

In reply, Simon in a trance moves down Raphael’s body with his hands. He gets out of his lap with some protest from Raphael, “I want to take care of you,” he argues. Then, he mutters something under his breath against Raphael’s thigh, biting through the dark material. Raphael slides them off in a flash, causing a flush to rise to his cheeks. “What was that?” 

 

Simon licks a stripe up his body. “I want your come.”

 

Raphael’s dick twitches and he hums, “So needy, always ready for someone to fuck you huh?”

 

Simon bites his lip, “Yeah. Fuck my mouth.”

 

Raphael doesn't object, just spreads his legs and lets Simon nuzzel into him, after a few strokes, he takes him into his mouth. Raphael raises to his knees to grab the soft chocolate hair and Simon moans around him. Raphael tugs in and out the wet heat surrounding him. Simon’s eyes open to look at Raphael through fluttering lashes until Raphael is pushing his head to the base of his dick. Spit gathers at the bottom, then Simon lifts himself up and places a free had to gather what his lips can’t reach when playing with the sensitive tip. 

 

Raphael surges forward when the teasing becomes too much, “You like it?”

 

Simon nods and opens his mouth where the first few inches of Raphael lay, flat against the red, slick tongue. Raphael doesn't need to touch, just clenches tight around the locks and he spurts into the boy’s mouth, hot and thick. Simon doesn't twitch or even blink when the foreign liquid enters, he swallows licking his lips and on the inside he secretly begs for more.

  
“Good fledgling.”


	5. Malec- Mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lovin this so far. Request:Write mpreg Malec where Magnus tells Alec he's pregnant with his kid, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so long awaited! I like writing on weekends/when i'm free or else i'll become so behind on school plus im going through some drama rn, but actually writing takes away a lot of the stress and stuff i guess. remember to leave me prompts. if i dont get any i guess i'll just put my own ideas up. i'll do probably almost any ship? except alec/girl or magnus/girl or jace/clary because i dont feel comfortable with writing that personally.

 

When Malec and Alec first had done the deed without protection, it went well. Alec had a few speculations as to whether Magnus was really clean or not, Alec being a virgin did not have to worry about himself, in which Magnus replied with, “I am the _High Warlock_ of Brooklyn. I don’t get STDs.” He had a point. They had fun. Lots of fun. So did they the next time, and the next time after that.

 

This time, however, was a little bit more complicated. 

 

Alec had rushed to Magnus’ apartment from the institute in a frenzy, having heard his boyfriend’s voicemail, though barely audible and full with ragged breath. Alec fumbled with his key for a moment, “Magnus?!”Alec called again. 

 

He heard a soft click, and then all of a sudden he was outside of Magnus’ bathroom door, “ _Magnus_ , how many times do I have to explain to you that the teleporting makes me-” Alec heard a horrible sound, searching for Chairman Meow in confusion, he looked up finally looked up and there was Magnus, leaned over the toilet, dry heaving, “By the angel!” Alec flushed the toilet, noticing the scent, and breathed once finally the sick liquid was down the drain. 

 

Alec went for the back patting approach, accompanied by various murmurs of concern, being patient with Magnus’ scarce replies. What Alec could gather is that it had started at around 7 this morning, it was 9 now. Food Poisoning? A bad spell? Alec went through all of the scenarios. The last time Alec had seen Magnus was when they had fucked, two weeks ago before leaving for Idris on a mission. His face went white, and he almost shoved Magnus to the side to share the can with him, “I’m-” Magnus attempted to say.

 

“You’re _pregnant_!”

 

-

 

But it couldn't happen. They are guys. The whole cock up the anus thing seemed easy enough to understand for humanity, no babies, no kids, “It can't be real.”

 

Magnus sat on his regal bed, covered in multicolored velvet pillows sipping a big mug of tea, “Of course it can be, Alec! I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn! I’ve got a whole bunch of mojo even I don't know going on inside of me.” 

 

“How can we know for sure?” Alec knew that Magnus could most likely tell without having to perform some sort of Downworlder ritual.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, “ _I_ know.” 

 

Alec swallowed, “Well, it’s unexpected.”

 

Magnus looked hurt. Alec sat down next to him and placed a hand on the warlock’s thigh. 

 

“I mean-” he stuttered, “you’ll be a great dad. We’ll be great dads.”

 

Magnus looked up at Alec, “Really?” He subconsciously held his stomach.

  
“Really.” Alec was very happy. Not only because he was having a child, with Magnus, but because when all's said and done, when Alec is eventually thrown into the walls, or his ashes anyways, there will be someone to look after Magnus in his place. Forever.  


	6. Malec- A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Malec A/B/O with features of Saphael! Please :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this work has over 3 thousand reads, oh my fucking god??? AND 160+ kudos. That is the most I have ever ever gotten in my entire ao3 writing 'career' and im astounded. thank. you. so. much.
> 
> ALSO um i didnt include the side saphael because tbh i really didnt know where to put it, if you still want it, I have a lot of saphael to come...I think im currently writing three??? 
> 
> Prompts still open. Will always be lol but im going to attempt to make my smut even sinnnier (((:

The scent had hit Alec out of nowhere. It made him fall out of his chair in the institute and rush over to the warlock’s apartment. Magnus’ heat had been rocky, never having a set date. 

 

Alec barged into the room, and when he saw squirming Magnus without clothes, his hair a mess, tangled in the bedsheets, back sheen with sweat, he absolutely lost it. He tugged his pants and boxers off, not having the patience to remove his shirt. He inched his way to the bed, loving how with every step he took, a sound came from Magnus’ lips, begging him to sooth his pain. Alec smiles sick and placed a cold hand to the omega’s back. 

 

Alec tutted, “What’s the matter?”

 

Magnus attempted to reply, but no words fell from his mouth,a broken moan.

 

He swung a leg over Magnus, let his hand inch down until he gripped the swell of his ass, raising his hand for a strike. He eased the pain with a hot kiss to his rim, flicking his spit soaked tongue into the hole. Magnus reached to the back to lace his fingers into the dark hair, forcing his head to stay there, but Alec was too quick. He grabbed Magnus’ wrist and pushed it to the bed. With his other hand, he in return gripped the other’s hair and tugged forcefully, bringing his ear to Alec's mouth, “You sure about that?” 

 

Magnus bit his lip and looked to Alec over his shoulder releasing a shaky breath with tears brimming in his eyes. His lips were swollen, bitten blood red. Alec’s gaze lingered, admiring the beauty there before grabbing his swollen dick and placing it where it belonged, “Mine.”


	7. Jimon- Just...Pure filth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jimon with Jace spanking Simon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me the grossistwrongistthingseverimready

Jace swatted the mundane’s ass, causing Simon to grind into the knee he was laid over with a repressed low moan. Jace grinned wickedly, squeezing the cheeks in his grip and enjoying the way he squirmed in reaction. 

Simon released his bite on his knuckle, and turned to the side as Jace commanded so he could see his face, “Fuck baby boy. So good, huh?” Simon moved to wipe the stray tear from his wet eyes. Jace stopped him, “You look so pretty.” 

Jace slapped him again with a splayed out hand, enjoying the way that Simon’s dick to grow even heavier, if that was possible, “Jace!” 

“What was that? Do you want me inside of you? All hot and spread out for your best friend’s brother, isn't that right, Simon?”

Simon nodded. 

“That’s my slut.” 

He let out a shaky breath and released his red and abused bottom lip, he tried to gasp but no sound came out, “Yeah.” 

Jace stared into the glazed over, fucked out eyes and slowly let Simon slink out of his grip and onto the bedsheets. 

He licked at his rim once, and Simon forced his head deeper into the mattress mewling. He licked again, teasing his hole and placing a hand on Simon’s back attempting to keep him steady, “I’m going to ruin you,” he promised, “fill you up, mark you, you’ll be so filthy a shadowhunter will mistake you for a downworlder. Would you like that? To really be my slut? Jerk you off whenever I want, wherever I want. Suck my cock after missions, leave you red and panting.” 

And oh my god all Simon was thinking was yes yes yes, his mouth, spit slick, was open and gaping, and his cock was leaking onto the sheets nonstop all Jace had to do was- 

Jace placed a hand on Simon and ran his thumb over his slit, laughing at the way his hand came back soaking with come, “Just like a girl.” 

Simon didn't say anything back in retaliation, he didn't necessarily want to, but now he was so pliant and spread open wide and raw, so easy for Jace to slip in. Simon’s half lidded dazed looked into Jace’s observant, crystal blue eyes. His cheeks were stained pink, body jerking to the force of Jace’s pushes.


	8. Saphael- M Preg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Simon finding out he's pregnant after becoming a daywalker and breaking the news to Raphael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooo thanks for the prompts!!! I think I'm going to do a 100 chapter challenge (skipping around the few weird ones, spiderwalking???) alternating between my beloved Saphael, Jimon, Malec, and whatever pairings that deserve their own time in the spotlight (Jace x Seb? C'mon!! Okay, Seb x Everyone tbh)

 

“But Simon, it doesn't have a heartbeat.” 

 

“Yes! Which is what I’ve been thinking this whole time, but like, I don’t have a heartbeat as well, which you know, should be impossible except for the whole  _ vampire  _ predicament. But like Maia and I were messing around and it read positive so I started laughing as one does, because I’m a dude. A very dead dude. But then I felt sick, and bloated, and I remember about three weeks ago you-”

 

“Shut up!” Raphael commanded. 

 

“So yeah I’m pregnant.” Simon breathed, standing in the bright sun, Raphael hid far in the doorway of the hotel, risking his life to talk to the fledgling. 

 

“That’s not possible.”

 

“It could very _ well  _ be possible,” Simon objected, taking another big breath to ramble on about statistics he had found online about giving birth to vampire children. It was super culty, all born at the stroke of midnight, under a moonless sky, chanting in Latin to make sure that the child wouldn't be born still.

 

“I’m just a kid, Simon! A kid forever in fact, what am I supposed to do? Raise this infant for all eternity?” Raphael’s mouth went dry. 

 

“I mean, we can find  _ something  _ right? Magnus can use his blue magic, age little Jr. up a few years maybe? I mean what vampire king doesn't want a prince or princess?” Simon chuckled. 

 

Raphael eased a little at that, he drew his fangs back, and opened the door wide enough for Simon to prance in. 

  
“Thank you.” He bit sarcastically, “Now, let’s talk, bagged blood or straight from the source for our little monster?”   


	9. Malec- height kink?? lmao idek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey can you write Malec with hight difference, please ? Alec think it's really hot when Magnus have to stand on his toe to kiss him :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooooo so happy I got this up lets see if I can double update today 
> 
> Oh a few of you guys asked for continuations for multiple fics and I defo am going to do them, don't be alarmed if you see them spaced out weirdly because I am weird like that and can't write a whole bunch of one thing at one time!! I actually do really enjoy writing these short little multi chapers v much. 7k reads oh my god guys what am i going to do?? we should throw a party

 

It’s a simple hello kiss, Magnus greets Alec standing on his toes grasping hold of his top lip. Alec works on Magnus’ bottom lip for a moment, then breaks apart before Magnus can place a hand on Alec’s torso. Confused at Alec’s bright grin, Magnus returns level to the floor, placing his platform shoes to the hardwood. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing,” Alec bites his lip. Magnus crosses his arms and tuts and turns his nose up to the air. 

 

“Fine.”

 

Alec participates in a staring contest and breaks, “It’s just that you’re so  _ tiny _ . It’s cute.”

 

Magnus looks back in complete horror, “I am  _ not _ , Alexander.”

 

“I’m only eighteen, warlock, and I still tower over you. It’s kind of hot though, right? I mean,” Alec lowers to a whisper, “I could kind of just  _ take _ you.” 

 

Magnus lets out a shaky breath, maybe Alec has an inch or two and a few pounds of muscle on him, but that’s nothing.

 

Alec dips his head low and grabs Magus’ chin for another kiss full of teeth due to Alec’s smile, “Yeah,” Magnus counters, “But you’re so  _ big _ ,” It’s meant to be an insult, really.

 

Alec raises his eyebrow and pulls him into the bedroom, “Oh, really?”


	10. Malec- Handjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ok, so, i have this thing where i think its really cute and sexy when the two people in the relationship are cuddling or something, and things start to turn sexual, and then the bottom in the relationship takes the top's hand and puts it on their, ahem, genitalia, and both of them are super flustered, but then the top kinda goes into 'dom mode' as i call it, and then sexy times occur. i don't think i described that right, but meh. could you maybe do a chapter that's broken up into three parts, with malec, saphael, and, this one is an under used pairing, sebastian x jace? i would love you 5ever if you did"
> 
> Malec Version ^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been awhile!! Happy Fourth (:

 

It’s a long day, and they're exhausted. Alec and Magnus  _ barely _ have time for eachother anymore, both caught up in work and family problems, Magnus’s sister is getting  _ married  _ the same day he's supposed to get a promotion. He can't miss that. Alec comes home at eleven stressed with problems up to his shoulder’s, but it’s okay, because he has Magnus.

 

Magnus is already in bed, fast asleep, covers opened for Alec to lay down and wrap himself in. He looks so gorgeous, mouth slightly open, Alec isnt sure how he got so lucky. He tries to not make too much noise on the squeaky bed, but fails. Magnus stirs awake and yawns. He doesn't say anything, just opens his arms and makes grabby hands. Alec gives him a warm hug, “Missed you.”

 

He slips under the covers and pulls Magnus to his chest and hums. Magnus can still smell the shampoo in his hair from that morning. He isn't wearing a shirt, so the fabric of Alec’s sleep shirt feels soft against his back. Alec kisses Magnus’s temple. Magnus grabs Alec’s hand from his belly and places his long fingers over his crotch, “Missed you more.”

 

Alec’s eyes shoot open, he can feel Magnus half hard under his palm, he presses lightly, “Really?”

 

Magnus hums, “Yeah.”

 

“Did you jack off already?”

 

Magnus turns to Alec, bites his lip, “No.”

 

“Good boy,” Alec praises, he can feel his own dick start to grow, but he ignores it and slips his hand under Magnus’s shorts to grab his dick through his briefs. Magnus’s breath hitches, “Feel good?”

 

Magnus bucks his hips in response and lets out a sinful sound. 

 

Alec lets his hand go further, grasping Magnus’s cock and jacks it slowly so it's fully hard. He takes his hand out, removes Magnus’s clothes and sits him on his own chest. Alec admires the way Magnus glistens a little in the dark with precome on his stomach, his dick fully pressing against his skin. He wipes the lubrication with his thumb and continues to pump Magnus, who rocks back on Alec’s covered cock. Alec spits twice in his hand and brings it back to Magnus, he throws his head back, and moves his hip in unison, still brushing himself against Alec. All it takes his a few more pumps and Magnus is spilling over his hand, sweat starting to form on his forehead. Magnus leans down to kiss Alec, “Let me blow you.”

 

Alec forms high blush on his cheeks, “I finished, ‘s okay.”

 

Magnus blinks, presses his palm to Alec’s softening cock, “Oh.”

“Hey! You kept rubbing on me.” 

 

Magnus shrugs and presses his lips to Alec’s nose, “Love you.”

 

Alec crinkles his nose, “Love you more but get off of me before our come dries so I can get a rag.” 

 

Magnus laughs.


	11. Alpha/Beta/Omega Sebastian/Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is in heat, searching for a lost Izzy when his car breaks down and Sebastian opts to calm him down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you didnt miss me too much! here we have angry bjs lol and Alec in heat.
> 
> Also I'm going to be honest. this is one of my Steo fics but i switched the names and added ABO elements to it. I just wanted to see if it was even worth it to continue after being gone for a little bit lol.

Alec’s eye twitches, “This is all your fucking fault.” 

 

He figures there must be some sort of ulterior motive for Sebastian pulling them to the side of the road. He half expected some Foresaken to jump him from out of the bushes, or to get his head slammed into the concrete by Sebastian, maybe both. And it didnt help that his heat was just on the horizon, either. 

 

Sebastian claimed he needed to piss five minutes into their hour long car ride to some Raphael’s place who had information on Izzy, who had just been taken by a wild gang of Vampires. Alec rolled his eyes and continued their trek until Sebastian demanded that they pull over.. He likes to think that he caved, but in reality, Sebastian scared him half to death. 

 

He pissed not far into the shrubbery (Alec had his back turned of course, not wanting to be near Sebastian’s exposed flesh, let alone  _ see _ it, at least, that's what he told himself) and when Alec tried to start up his car again, and again, and  _ again _ , she just wasn't having it. 

 

“I’m really sorry. Alec,” Sebastian says, with those puppy dog eyes, Alec doesn't fall for it. 

 

“Sorry my ass,” he rolls his eyes. 

 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Sebastian pulls out his phone, “I’m calling for help.”

 

Alec ignores him and pops open the hood, he applies the last of his duct tape, “You know, I told Jace I had a feeling I would die tonight, so you might as well kill me now.”

 

Sebastian holds up his finger to Alec, signaling that he’ll only be a minute on the phone. He mutters something into the receiver and hangs up. Sebastian chuckles, “They’ll be here in 45,” he sniffs, “are you in heat?

 

“Yeah, uh, no. Not like you can help me with it anyways-” Alec makes a pause for dramatic effect, “like ever.” 

 

“Why not?” He purses his lips. 

 

Alec huffs, ready to go on a tangent, “Oh you know, it’s not like you just magically show up once everything goes to shit. Not like you seem to win everyone over with your batting eyes and silly fucking side smirk,” Sebastian takes a step closer to Alec against the open hood. “And, and the way you look at people is just-” Alec runs a hand over his face, “it’s fucking creepy,” Sebastian eyes him, Alec exclaims, “ like that! Exactly like that. C’mon, dude, why are you looking at me like that?” 

 

“Let me make it up to you, I can help take the edge off,” Sebastian says slowly, stepping forward, the sun setting behind him. Alec is going to be honest, he looks like an angel, fitting with all of his angel blood. The devil disguising himself as an angel, rather. 

 

Alec furrows his brow, he is weirded out, seriously weirded out, “Uhh-” 

Sebastian repeats, “Let me make it up to you, please, Alec.” 

 

And then he kisses him. Alec grips the front of the car with his palms as he allows himself to be pushed. He feels a whine at the back of his throat but he represses it.

 

Of course, Alec kisses back, he needs all the practice he can get, but when Sebastian pulls away he seethes, “What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?” 

 

And Sebastian does this pout, with his doe eyes and lip jutting out, and fuck, if this wasn't the moment all the stars aligned and Alec realized how utterly  _ hot _ this guy was. Give yourself over to absolute pleasure, that’s how the song goes. And that song is sounding like a song to live by right now. 

 

Sebastian and Alec continue to make out against Roscoe, and yeah, Alec is angry, yes, but if Sebastian stops anything he’s doing, like digging into his hip like a lifeline, he’s going to be angier. 

 

Sebastian pulls away again, and Alec sucks in a breath of hot hair, his lips are shiny and sinfully scarlet, “This’ll make you feel better, I’m an Alpha, It’ll work better than your toys or some stupid pill,” Sebastian promises, rubbing Alec's cock through his jeans. 

 

“Sebastian-” Alec starts, “you think you can fucking jerk me off and everything will be better?” His breath hitches as he feels himself grow hard, “This- this is disgusting. This is  _ wrong _ .” 

 

Alec can feel the need to get off and mate start to rise in him. Sebastian buries his nose into the side of Alec neck, “Shut up,” he breathes easily. 

 

Alec's blood boils and he laces his fingers into Sebastian’s hair to yank him, “ _ Shut up? _ ” He grits, “how about you get your hands of my cock? I can’t stand you, Sebastian! You act like a total angel one moment, and then a slut the next! I don't know how-” Alec keeps their eyes locked, and then Sebastian cuts him off by bringing their lips together. Alec's insults are muffled by Sebastian’s tongue. 

 

Alec quiets as he feels his zipper and boxers being yanked down, fully exposed to the cars driving past, and Sebastian. He’s a little self conscious about his size, he bets Sebastian has a monster of a cock, based on the way he carries himself. Sebastian looks down at Alec's length in his hand, just smiles and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “How cute,” he purrs. 

 

Alec's fists clench and he flushes, “Listen, if you're going to critique me-” Sebastian presses their bodies closer and begins pumping Alec, the end of his sentence becoming gibberish. 

 

“I  _ like  _ it,” Sebastian insists as he thumbs his wet slit. 

 

It shouldn't sound as dirty as it does to Alec, but it makes him groan anyways. 

Sebastian descends towards the ground, Alec's dick twitches because  _ oh _ , he wasn't expecting head tonight, let alone head from  _ Sebastian Raeken _ . He slips his warm mouth around him and Sebastian eyes him carefully, Alec can tell that he’s doing his signature smirk just by the way his gaze is squinted playfully. 

 

He allows Alec to fuck his mouth as hard and fast as he wants, he’s good at this, and Alec laces his fingers in his hair, yanking at random intervals. Sebastian pops off for a moment to say, “Do you forgive me?”

 

“You,” Alec swallows and  throws his head back as Sebastian tongues his slit, “are such a shit.” 

 

Sebastian’s eyes glisten as to say, ‘I know.’ 

 

“I’m going to come,” he warns,it’s been awhile, and the tow truck was on it’s way, okay?

 

Sebastian hums and bats his eyes closed, burying his nose into Alec's crotch.

 

Alec shoots down Sebastian’s throat, who immediately gets up to spit into the grass. Alec pulls up his clothes embarrassed and Sebastian returns wiping his mouth of the back of his hand.  He can feel himself feel a little bit better, more relaxed and less antsy.

 

“Sorry,” Sebastian has to squint with the sun in his eyes, “I don't swallow,” he waves to the tow truck headed their way and turns back to Alec, “but I bet you do.” 

 

Alec flushes, because, he’s right, “This is our secret,” Alec whispers. 

 

“We’ll see about that,” Sebastian shrugs. 

 

But then the heat starts to rise again, not satisfied.

 

“Well, what if i return the favor?” Alec suggests, leaving Sebastian behind to greet the man in the truck. 

 

Sebastian would like that, but he’d never admit it. 


	12. Saphael- Innocent! Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocent Simon and not so innocent Raphael

Simon wasn't the most sexually inclined by any means, but he wasn't as innocent as everyone would tease him about. Okay, maybe he was. But it most definitely was not his own fault. With the existence of angels, wolves, demons, warlocks, and vampires, it wasn't like he had much time to research anything other than those supernatural beings.

 

It was a conversation with Jace that drove him over the edge, the final straw, the last time he was going to get teased for not knowing what certain things were, like why the world anyone would ever have a  _ foot _ fetish. He had said, “There’s nothing sexual about them! They’re just feet!” 

 

He had stormed over to Raphael’s in order to vent about how weird everything was, when an idea came over him suddenly. He explained it in a rush of jumbled words, Raphael had blinked, “What?”

 

“I am so tired of being teased,” Simon sighed. “You've been around centuries. You have so be at least a little more experienced than me. Can you just, I don't know,  show me some stuff so I don’t have to keep asking Clary, Jace, Alec and Izzy?”

 

“I mean,” Raphael looked back and forth. He eventually sighed. I mean, if he regretted it, he sure as hell had all the time in the world to repent. "I mean why not. Sure. What do you want to know?”

 

“Everything.”

 

Raphael scooted closer to Simon on the couch and placed a hand on the side of his neck and began to suck harshly, Simon scrunched his nose. When Raphael pulled away after licking the spot a final time, he gestured to the mark and said, “that’s a hickey.”

 

His cool breath sent a shiver down his spine, Simon traced his fingers over it carefully, “Okay.”

 

“People leave them to show that they own someone in a way, so everyone knows they belong to someone.” 

 

“What’s next?” Simon said, Eager to have more.

 

Raphael started to massage Simon’s thigh, “You want to know everything, hm?”

 

Simon nodded aggressively.

 

Raphael began to palm Simon through his jeans, never breaking his gaze Raphael said, “You’re going to get hard, you’ve jacked off before, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Simon blushed. His breaths became more labored as his jeans begin to tent.

 

“It’s okay, we all do it.” 

 

When he felt Simon was hard enough, Raphael helped Simon pull his pants and boxers down. He felt like he wanted to crawl under a rock and hide, being so exposed. But that quickly went away when Raphael knelt below Simon, and closed his eyes. He began to take Simon into his mouth and lick slowly up and down his shaft. Simon grabs at Raphael’s shoulders desperately and throws his head back. His mouth is slack and allows Simon to experimentally thrust up into it. 

 

Raphael hums and instructs Simon to lace his fingers in his dark hair, rather than claw up the antique arm rests. 

 

“I, I think I’m going-”

 

Raphael pops off just in time to finish Simon off with his hand, who bucks into the air and unravels panting and melting. 

 

“And that,” Raph explains, “is a blowjob.” 

 

Simon is a little embarrassed at how fast he came, but he figures it’s okay for a first timer. He grabs Raphael by the collar and pulls him into a thankful kiss, “Teach me more.”

 

He eagerly agrees. 


	13. Sebastian/Jace BJs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for this but i forget who lmao

Jace had swiped his tongue around the base of Sebastian’s dick. Sebastian grit his teeth and gripped Jace's hair tightly but as the motion went on, he relaxed and let his head rest against the headboard of the bed and his fingers worked in a massaging motion on Jace's scalp. He knew sleeping with the enemy wasn't the best thing he could be doing right now. Probably Jace sucking his cock was some sort of tactic to get Sebastian off his ass. But it was working, and Sebastian’s mind was clouded with pleasure. 

 

Jace breathed in slowly through his nose and back out his mouth in a long hot breath before he took the whole of Sebastian in his mouth. “Fuck, you're good at this,” Sebastian half laughed half moaned. Jace hummed bobbing on the thick length when he paused suddenly, stilling his head and allowing Sebastian to fuck up into his mouth, h olding himself steady over Jace's head as he pumps rhythmically inside the boy's mouth.

 

Little choking noises filled the room, but Jace stayed put, tears brimming a little in his eyes. Sebastian began to lace his fingers in the golden locks a little more forcefully. Sweat began to gather above his brow and lip. Jace just peeked up at him through his blonde lashes. Soon, Sebastian’s eyes in turn closed and his face is twisted in this look of need, his breath hitches as Jace pulls off to whisper to him while jacking Sebastian’s dick in the palm of his hand. Sebastian blindly reaches for Jace's, Helping Jace jerk him until he comes all over both of their hands. 

 

Sebastian’s chest heaves but still, he grabs Jace and pulls him close, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. But secretly he knows come midnight, he’ll need to sneak out of this room and leave the boy behind, so he enjoys the moment while he has it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments r cool


End file.
